1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to au and more particularly pertains to a new auxilary handle device for use with conventional handheld screwdrivers for providing additional torque and reducing muscle strain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screwdrivers with specialized handles is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,323; U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,701; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 436,822.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is superior in working with a wide range of conventional screwdrivers.